Amen
by pnchaann
Summary: Kisah Changkyun yang sungguh bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Kihyun. [Kihyun./I.M], ChangKi, I.M;top-Kihyun;bottom, BxB;songfic. DLDR! RnR! Inspiration from Amen By Monsta X


_**Amen**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 **Im Changkyun ( I.M )**

 **Yoo Kihyun ( Kihyun )**

 _ **BxB;AU;Romance;Songfic**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 **Typo everywhere. If you do not like boyxboy thing, just go. The door welcoming you. And please appreciate my effort for making this fanfiction.**

* * *

Yoo Kihyun – lelaki berparas cantik itu menunggu sang kekasih datang – Im Changkyun. Sembari meminum dan memegang kopi, ia dengan sabar menunggu Changkyun datang. Ini adalah kencan pertama mereka – setelah 2 minggu menjalin kasih.

 _I wanna love you, baby. Let me sing for you_

Changkyun sampai di depan rumah Kihyun. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sudah menunggu nya dengan dua gelas kopi di masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiri nya. Ia melambaikan tangan nya lalu membersihkan tenggorokan nya. Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu favorit mereka, Sampai Jadi Debu dari Banda Neira. Dengan suara nya yang pas-pasan, ia mulai menyanyikan nya kencang-kencang di depan rumah sang pujaan. Kihyun tertawa, sangat lepas. Antara malu karena tetangga sedang melihat kekasih nya yang menyanyi tanpa malu, dan terhibur karena suaranya yang sangat – ekhem, pas-pasan.

"Changkyunie, sudah jangan malu-maluin aku!" Ucap Kihyun sambil tertawa geli. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu kencang.

"Tapi lagu nya belum selesai..." Ucap Changkyun sambil mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Aii _mwoya.. palli!_ Kita kan sudah janjian." Kihyun berjalan menuju Changkyun, memeluknya dan memberikan nya segelas kopi yang tadi Ia pegang. " _Kajja!"_ Ucap Kihyun semangat, berjalan mendahului Changkyun ke arah bis.

 _I wanna kiss you, baby. Tell me that I'm your man_

Setelah bis berhenti di halte tempat merekaa menunggu, akhirnya mereka masuk dan duduk di bagian tengah bis. Pada siang hari seperti ini, biasanya bis sepi. Jadi sangat mudah untuk menemukan tempat nyaman.

Kihyun duduk di dekat jendela, sesuai permintaan nya dan Changkyun duduk disebelah nya. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan ini. Dimana dia bisa melihat Kihyun mengagumi pemandangan yang sesungguhnya Ia lihat setiap hari.

"Changkyunie! Lihat ada kucing. Aa _kyeopta!"_ Ucap Kihyun sambil menunjuk kucing yang Ia maksud. Lihat muka itu! Sangat lucu dengan mata yang berbinar, melebar dan gerakan-gerakan lucu yang ia lakukan. Tanpa sadar Changkyun menarik sang pujaan, menempelkan bibir mereka berdua dengan begitu erat.

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu agar Changkyun dapat menikmati kesempatan yang berharga ini.

 _Let's walk on this street, everyone will be jealous_

"Kihyunnie," Ucap Changkyun dengan suara berat khas nya. "Kemari." Ucapnya lagi sambil menggerakan kedua tangan nya, tanda bahwa Kihyun harus cepat-cepat datang ke Changkyun daripada harus fokus pada kamera di tangan nya.

Kihyun berjalan kearahnya, begitu pun Changkyun. "Mana tangan mu?" Ucap Changkyun tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah heran, Kihyun pun memberikan tangan nya ke Changkyun. Digenggam nya kuat-kuat tangan Kihyun. Kihyun bingung, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Lihat orang itu. Pasti mereka semua cemburu karena aku punya pacar se-imut kamu."

 _When they see your pretty eyes, How can nothing happen?_

Changkyun sangat suka mata indah milik Kihyun.

Mata kecil yang sangat lucu, binar matanya seperti ribuan bintang ada di dalam matanya. Matanya yang membentuk setengah bulat bagaikan bulan sabit setiap dia tertawa. Itu membuatnya semakin lucu. Apalagi binar matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang Ia sukai.

Entah kenapa, setiap melihat mata indah milik Kihyun itu, jantung Changkyun selalu berdebar lebih cepat. Wajah nya terlihat memerah setiap kali harus melakukan kontak mata dengan kekasih nya itu.

Tapi kenapa laki-laki itu tidak?

Ia bercengkrama dengan Kihyun, melihat nya ketawa, menatap matanya, melihat mata itu membentuk bulan sabit, tapi Ia tetap pada reaksi biasanya. Tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali, bahkan wajahnya pun tak berubah memerah.

Sungguh, memang Changkyun sudah terjebak oleh Kihyun.

 _Look over there, look at all those guys. They're only staring at you_

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit setelah keluar dari bioskop, mencari makanan untuk mereka. Namun, ada hal janggal yang membuat Kihyun tak nyaman. Selama perjalanan, semua orang melihat nya bagaikan orang aneh dengan rambut berwarna merah muda nya itu. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Changkyun dan berbisik kalau dia tak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

Namun, Changkyun berpikiran lain. Ia menanggap laki-laki itu menyukai paras indah Kihyun. Langsung ditariknya oleh Changkyun dan dicium nya dalam-dalam.

"Biar semua laki-laki itu cemburu."

 _Before the day is over, I want you to be in my arms_

Changkyun ada di _flat_ Kihyun sekarang. Tidur bersama dia, dalam satu ranjang bersama Kihyun. Changkyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan melakukan apapun. Ini baru minggu kedua mereka berpacaran.

"Sebelum hari ini berakhir, aku mau kamu ada di lengan ku. Jadi tidur lah disini." Ucap Changkyun sambil merentangkan tangan nya. Kihyun tersenyum dan langsung tidur di lengan kekasihnya itu.

" _i love you more than i should."_ Bisiknya di telinga Kihyun. Dengan suara rendah nya itu, Ia mengucapkan "Terimakasih sudah ada di hidupku. _Thankyou for everything. Thankyou for your existence."_

Ia benar-benar bersyukur sekarang.

* * *

 **Iya tau kok ini gaje banget**

 **HUAAAA maavkan aq frens ini sangat maksud. Aku bikin ini iseng, tiba-tiba muncul ide, trus ilang. Tapi kan aku harus selesain:((((((**

 **Dan yang untuk request ff showhyuk nya dilanjutin nanti yaa karena aku mau bikin ff hyungwonho abis ini hehehehehehew.**

 **Makasih udah baca and please appreciate my efforts by give me some review(s).**

 **Thanks and annyeeoonngg *blow some kisses***


End file.
